


A Bonding Experience

by PlushRumps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: The team returns from a particularly strenuous mission, and Keith is quick to leave the team behind in favor for some privacy. Shiro goes after him- it's his job to make sure the team is well, but what he finds is far from ordinary.





	A Bonding Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year all!  
> This fic has been sitting around in my editing folder for a while, finally gave it a brief read over and fixed it up.  
> Hope you all enjoy <3

It starts like any other mission, the sounds of lasers and intergalactic debris whistling past the team as they dance circles around the Galra squadron, explosions lighting up the vast expanse of starless sky before them. The team fires information back and forth over comms, their voices fast and reaction times faster as they shoot down ship after ship but reinforcements just keep on coming, popping out of hyperdrive and into the fight faster than they can be taken out.  
  
"We need to form Voltron!" Keith's voice rings out loud and clear over the comms, the commanding tone piercing through Shiro's carefully crafted concentration, the no bullshit tone running through his blood like wildfire, gut clenching with need. He pushes it aside though, ignores the rapid hardening in his pants- the mission comes first and he does his best to regain his focus, to follow Keith's commands flawlessly.

* * *

By the time the team returns to base, Shiro is a sweaty mess- the black lion was damaged during the fighting, the temperature systems failing. Despite the substantial damage acquired, the team had ultimately won the battle, chattering excitedly as they stood in the decontamination chamber side by side.  
"We fought well," comes that voice again and Shiros' eyes are drawn to Keith, glowing with a confidence that he had only seen in his dreams, "go get some rest, everyone. Training tomorrow is at 8am sharp." The majority of the team departs with various groans of protest, feet dragging with exhaustion but smiles lingering on their faces from a hard days' work well done. Keith seems to leave the area just a little too quickly once the rest of the team departs, not bothering to talk to Coran or Allura once out of decontamination, heading for the corridors leading deeper into the ship. He doesn't miss the way that the two share a worried glance and he catches Allura's gaze, gives her a curt nod before heading off into the depths of the ship in pursuit of Keith.  
  
After ten minutes of looking for Keith, Shiro stumbles upon the other man doubled over himself, back to the corner as he pants in obvious exertion. He has a hand pressed to his lower abdomen and Shiro immediately knows what's going on, can feel a familiar ache building in his gut as he walks over, remaining unnoticed til it was too late, his broad form effectively blocking Keith against the corner.  
"Are you okay?" He takes a step forward and Keith tries to right himself, shifts his hand to his pocket as though he wasn't just grasping at his bladder.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he lies, tries to lean casually against the wall, "how did you find the mission?"  
"It went well," Shiro smiles softly, "you're becoming a better leader every day." Keith seems to pause at that and oh if Shiro doesn't notice the slight shift, the way an ever so soft blush begins to creep onto his cheeks. He goes to say something but Shiro cuts him off, "you've grown up so much since we first met," crowds him into the corner, gently puts one of his hands against the wall. "Such a good boy," he risks and Keith inhales sharply, shifts uncomfortably on his feet. His deep eyes flicker to the left, to where no arm was blocking his path but he makes no effort to escape, gaze clouded when he looks up at Shiro. His hands venture out of his pockets, one of them settling on the other mans' arm, the other awkwardly fisted in the material of his own pants.  
"I-" he starts, but shuts his mouth as he feels his bladder give a sharp throb, hand racing to clutch at his abdomen. "Shiro..."  
"It's okay," he coos softly, gently runs a hand down Keiths' lithe form, hand ghosting over his nipples through the light undershirt as he moves downwards. "Such a good boy. Being so good for me." Keith bites his lower lip, ducks his gaze when their hands meet over his slightly distended abdomen.  
"I need to go," Keith murmurs, whimpering softly when a few drops of piss slip from his dick, his hand grasping roughly at his crotch.  
"Then go," and holy shit if the slight growl to Shiros' voice doesn't make Keith weak, hips involuntarily twitching as he feels the obvious hardness of the other mans' cock pressing against his thigh. The coolness of a metal hand wrapping around his wrist has Keith panicking and before he can protest a small spurt of piss springs from his cock, dampening his boxers uncomfortably.  
"I can't," he whines despite his bladder's protests, a mix of pain and arousal shooting through him from the harsh aching of his gut. Shiro places the other hand on Keith's hip, pulls him flush against his own hips, erection painfully obvious against the other man.  
"You can," he murmurs, gives his hips a testing rock forward. "You've been such a good boy, Keith," he leans in, whispers into the mans' ear, "let it all out for me."  
  
That's all it takes to finally push Keith over the edge, his soft pants swallowed down by Shiros' mouth against his own, the man grinding needily against him as he empties his bladder onto himself and Shiro, the fluids gathering in a puddle beneath the two of them.  
"Such a good boy," Shiro groans against Keiths' lips and he recognises that groan, knows that Shiro is close already, and he rocks his now half hard soaked cock up against the other man, opens his mouth for his roaming tongue. A warm hand is a pleasant sensation as it wraps around his drenched cock, stroking him quickly to fullness as the other roams around and grasps at Keiths' ass, kneading and tugging at the cheeks harshly, pulling him roughly up to meet his thrusts. It only takes a few more laboured breaths and sloppy thrusts before Shiro comes with a shaky moan, hand flying up and down Keiths' dick in an effort to work him to completion as he paints his slacks with seed. It only takes a few more flicks of his wrist, a few more murmurs of encouragement and praise before Keith is finishing as well, a low, pathetic whine tearing itself from his throat as he stains the inside of his already ruined pants, some of his come catching between Shiros' hot fingers.  
  
They stay like that, locked against one another and panting, for quiet some time, their breath and senses slowly returning to them as the afterglow of orgasm fades. Keith is the one to break the silence with a soft laugh and Shiro joins in, the older man shifting to be beside his companion, their laughter bouncing off the corridor walls.  
"We should probably clean this," Keith starts, gesturing vaguely downwards, cheeks still stained a deep red with exertion. Shiro eyes his obviously exhausted gesture, the way his eyelids threaten to flutter shut at any moment, disorientation and lack of sleep finally setting in.  
"I have more important things to worry about," Shiro smiles softly and gently puts loops an arm around Keith, escorting him gently to the bathroom, then to bed.  
  
Before falling asleep with his newly established lover, Shiro makes sure to block the corridor off via the in-built defense systems- he could deal with their mess in the morning.  
 


End file.
